


Nice to Meet Ya

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alteranate Universe, Based off a Niall Horan song, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Ily Dommie. Happy Birthday. Dousy based off of Niall Horan's hit single "Nice to Meet Ya."
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Nice to Meet Ya

**Author's Note:**

> I advise listening to this masterpiece of a song. Also, it's not exactly like the mv but its pretty darn close.

A girl stood outside a door putting her shoes on. She was pretty. Brown hair, brown eyes. She quickly walked away.

A man peaked outside the window. "Well, she's not very good at this. She left her phone here." He said to no one in particular.

\------24 Hours Earlier--------

A man in a blue shirt stepped out of his apartment, catching the eye of a girl heading into a taxi. He was imaging what it would be like to meet her. 

'I like the way you talk.'

She had an interesting choice of dress.

'I like the things you wear.'

He wanted to get to know her.

'I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink I swear.'

Would they lead to something more?

'Coz when the morning comes, I know you won't be there.'

He turned to look at her again.

'Everytime I turn around you disappear.'

He walked to the suit shop, still thinking of her.

'I wanna blow your mind.'

He wanted to be around her.

'Just come with me I swear.'

He would do anything to get her.

'I wanna take you somewhere warm, you know j'adore la mer.'

What would happen between them?

'Coz when morning comes, I know you won't be there.'

He got his suit tailored. Black with a navy blue tie.

'Everytime I turn around you disappear.'

He exited, imaging their meeting.

'Nice to meet ya.' 

He has love for her.

'Nice to meet ya.'

What was her name? Something traditional or modern? 

'What's your name?'

What would she like?

'Let me treat ya, to a drink.'

He kept walking, going over the meeting again while it rained.

'I like the way you talk  
I like the things you wear  
I want your number tattooed on my arm in ink I swear  
Coz when the morning comes, I know you won't be there  
Everytime I turn around you disappear.'

Soon, it was night, and Daniel made his way to the bar.

'One minute, you're there, the next one, you're gone.'

He kept walking as steam from a pipe came and surrounded him.

'Been waiting for you all night, so come on.'

His friends, Jack, Edwin, Howard, and Deke joined him.

'You know what I need, you know what I want.'

They walked together to the bar and grill.

'You know what I need now. You know what I need now.'

He opened the door and went straight to the bar.

'Nice to meet ya, what's your name?'

He met eyes with the girl.

'Let me treat ya, to a drink.'

He shook her hand.

'Nice to meet ya  
(I got love for you)  
Where ya been?  
(I got love for you)  
Let me treat ya  
(I got love for you)  
To a drink  
(I got love for you)  
Nice to meet ya.'

She wrote down her number on a napkin and threw him a seductive look. He followed her out.

The end.


End file.
